


Wait For It

by He_Fell_For_Fiction



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femlash, Infidelity, not much a happy ending here, possibly just a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Fell_For_Fiction/pseuds/He_Fell_For_Fiction
Summary: It had been five years after the Kuvira incident, and Team Avatar had changed for the better. Mako was an international investigator, Bolin was married and a father. Korra kept the Sato bed warm whenever she could. She enjoyed Mrs. Sato's company immensely. But she found there being a setback.





	1. Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind because I listened to the Hamilton song Wait For It, enjoying the line. "I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away." Then I thought...I can make no one happy. I paused my current story to work on this. I think I will just leave it at this unless someone desires a follow-up. It won't be a long story if I do. Certainly not a Commitments length story.

Korra rose before the sun. She sat up in the large bed, blinking her tired eyes and trying to adjusted to the darkness skewed by a stripe of moonlight bleeding in through the window. She turned her head down, checking to see she wasn't alone. She smiled softly as she saw the sleeping woman next to her.

Asami’s hair was a mess and locks were thrown over her face. The silky covers hid her naked body. Her hands and forearms peeked out as they lay on the pillow next to her head. Korra saw the golden band on her ring finger sparkled in the faint light. The small rubies inlaid in the band refracted the light. The metal needed to be polished, as it was dulled and scratched.

Korra leaned down and pushed Asami’s hair from her face. She had returned to the city five years ago. Disasters came and went but the people stayed the same. They all had aged and matured, but they still went on in Korra’s life. People got married and had kids, and a few had passed, but they were never lost to her. There were days where part of her ached for her past life’s dear friend. Zuko had passed two years before. The whole world mourned as he and Aang had shaped peace seventy years ago that lasted for decades.

She checked the clock, making a small flame with her finger to shed light on the bedside. It was hardly past four. She had no idea how she had risen so early. She had gotten back from the Earth Empire the night before at eleven. She went right to Asami’s side without a single thought of otherwise. She was there every opportunity. She felt as needy as a child, but Asami humored it. She wondered why she did.

Korra moved to leave the bed, but she felt fingers wrap around her wrist. She looked down and met those green eyes. They glowed like a feline’s as they watched Korra’s every move. “It's still night?” She whispered, voice low from overuse hours ago. She let go of Korra. The Avatar settled back down into the bed. She knew she could leave then and sneak into her room back at the temple to avoid questions and brush it off as a late arrival.

“Hardly. Morning’s coming,” Korra sighed, making a face. The mornings were evil. The mornings would send her to Air Temple Island. She would spend hours in silence after brushing off questions from the now adult Jinora. The brooding teenaged Ikki would huff strong enough to knock one from their feet if they weren't focused, as she wanted to know just what Korra did the night that kept her from joining them. She was, in a way, even more attached to Korra than she was when she was a kid. She was seventeen now and her sister was twenty. Meelo was fifteen and little Rohan was eight.

It made Korra wonder silently if she should possibly use the bit of money she got to buy a studio apartment just to get some privacy. She was a woman now. She was no longer training under Tenzin. He was more a friend than a teacher. She could, in theory, have gotten tattooed, but she had no interest. Recently Meelo had gotten his. Ikki had hers as well. Tenzin practically beamed with pride at it.

But for now, they didn’t matter much. She was in a big bed of red silk that tangled around their limbs and had the most beautiful woman with her. She looked up at the ceiling as lithe arms wrapped around her midsection and tresses of long raven hair tickled her bare chest. She shifted to support the weight of Asami’s head. She kissed the tip of her lover’s ear as it poked out of her hair. “Are you going to be in town for a bit?” Asami sighed, still a bit sleepy but not committed to trying to fall back into comatose. She kissed Korra’s pulse point. It exposed as there was no necklace on it.

“Probably. But he's coming back around dinner time tonight,” Korra said blankly. She hid any emotions. She didn't look at Asami, but she knew there would be a glint of guilt in her gem eyes.

Yes...Things still changed, even if the people stayed the same. Korra had seen her friends all marry. Bolin was a husband and a father to a beautiful baby girl now. And Mako...had married Asami. Two years ago. But he also had a passionate affair with his job and was now an international investigator.

Asami had her own affairs. Business and pleasure. Korra wondered why Asami did this. Out of loneliness or some fucked revenge from years ago? She’d never ask.

Korra can't remember the defining incident that made her the mistress. It was all blurry at a time she is ashamed of. She was still a bit ashamed. Every time she was in this bed, she had the intrusive thought telling her to run.

Five years ago she came back still broken. Glued with silver, as people still saw the cracks but thought the changes could be positive. She was depressed and some days she wondered if it would be easier for everyone if her next life were there. The thoughts hurt like hell and she had to find something to shut them up. She found sake or beer did it like a dream. A bit of healing can fix a hangover as well. It was easier to hide being drunk for her as well.  She found that out when she was in the Earth Empire before coming back to the city.

Varrick’s wedding was a blip she didn't remember much thanks to that habit. She danced and drank quite a bit. She sobered up in the spirit world next to Asami. She couldn't remember much besides entering the spirit world, but she had lipstick on her skin and rips in her underclothes. Asami blushed so cutely under the tree they slept under. Korra briefly over the next few days got back the memories. She had been with Asami. She thought it making love, but it wasn’t like that. They weren't a couple. It was a screw. They didn't discuss the relationship, hardly talked about what had happened their first night. It didn't change their friendship. But it wasn't the last time. And this certainly wasn’t the first time Korra found herself in the woman’s marital bed.

They were never girlfriends really. Korra had always caught herself looking for Asami for relief from her own damn life. Even before she had encountered Zaheer. Even before she defeated Amon. At the beginning, it was thrill she wanted. Now it was slowness. Asami had in a way acquired that over the three years Korra was gone. She took risks but had a sense of structure in her life. So unlike Korra was when she came back. She came back to her only female friend in pieces, wondering if an engineer could fix something non-mechanical.

The alcohol was a distraction that started to lose its charm. She never did it at the temple. Part of her thought she would just go to Asami to hide from Tenzin, from responsibility. She had quit it after Asami married. The wedding night she got drunk, but she had no one to go to. Asami had her husband. Korra pictured them sharing their first time as married and was near ready to throw up.  She instead threw a bottle at a wall of her room when she realized she would lose Asami. She broke a rule that one damn night. She faintly remembered crying into Bolin’s jacket without a damn word as he found her. He lived at the temple then and still does now. She let him speculate why. The memory made her scrunch up her face.

Korra always thought it would be right to drown herself in alcohol after losing her euphoric distraction. But the alcohol repulsed her as it went down and she realized, if she had stayed all those years ago, she could have possibly been the one to marry Asami. Mako and Asami had patched things up while Korra was gone. Two years ago they married after getting together. Mako had told Asami that almost dying again gave him perspective. She said no initially, but he wore her down. Then they were married. No kids yet, but it was bound to happen. Korra knew Asami would make a great mother.

“What’s with that expression?” Asami inquired, pulling Korra from mulling over her life and choices.

“N-nothing,” Korra ejaculated, stammering a bit. Soft lips as warm as the hands that brought her to ecstasy hours before trailed down the curve of her neck. She shivered as goosebumps budded upon her skin. “Aren’t you tired?” Her voice was cracking along with her resolve. She wanted to silently vow to end this. She should certainly end this. This was not only a married woman, but this was Mako’s wife. A man who had helped her and once loved her.

She thought that over and over. It clouded her mind along with lust as she fumbled to put the straps of her harness on. Her mind shut her down, shoving the thoughts of the fire bender away. _Look at her. Lying down before you and wanting you. Why the hell should you care about a man who leaves her alone in a big bed?_ A voice in her head echoed. The part that selfishly adored Asami was always the one that won out. The moral side kept losing when it should always reign victorious within the Avatar’s conscious. She looked down. Asami as on her stomach in front of her. The way Korra had her hips the tip of the toy strapped to her rubbed between her folds. She leaned over the woman and pushed her hips forward. She pushed her hips down as she gasped at the intrusion.

“Asami,” Korra mumbled into her shoulder. She sprinkled kisses over the pale skin as she began to slowly thrust her hips. She wanted to make marks, but she knew she couldn’t. This woman wasn’t hers. She wished to say that was a realization that hit like a mobile, but it always hung in her mind. The base pushed against her, sending a steady tingle through her. In the faint light, she could see Asami grip the sheets. She pulled away, earning a cry of protest.

“Please!” Asami whimpered. Korra turned her so they were face to face. A rough but manicured hand slipped around the back of her neck. She gripped her thighs and pushed back in. Korra felt her heart skip as she saw the pleasure map out over her lover’s features. Those gem eyes screwed shut and her lips usually painted red parted to let a gasp of pleasure. “Yes...Korra…”

Korra kept quiet, letting a few grunts and whimpers go involuntarily as she moved. She reached up and laced her fingers with Asami’s. She kept her gaze on Asami even if the woman didn’t look at her. She sped up when the woman begged and slowed when she hit a spot that made the heiress shout her name. She wished to be stuck in the moment but knew this was never going to be her happy ending.

It was bittersweet, hearing the cry. “Korra!” It came. It dripped with honey that Korra leaned down to capture. Their kiss was hot, their mouths clashing and lips parting briefly for gasps. Asami pulled away first just for Korra to lurch and rejoin them. She swallowed moans and held back her words.

They parted, panting and flushed. Korra gripped the headboard and rocked her hips. “Shit,” she muttered, refusing to moan and lose herself. She looked down, caring only about Asami. She let herself be consumed by her. She felt the slight pain of her heels dug into her lower back. Her eyes slid over the flushed skin with a thin sheen of sweat on it. She lowered her hands from the board to the firm bosom of her lover, her rough hands rubbing over the mounds as if they were made of delicate porcelain. A moment later she groped the soft flesh, teasing her nipples until they peaked just to gently tweak them.

Her heart skipped as she watched her lover peak. Asami was caught up in herself, not able to tell Korra’s unbecoming hit. She snapped her hips forward and she sobbed out. She wanted to speak out a few words with the sensations but stayed quiet. It was mixed with a low moan, masking the pain Korra felt as she knew this would be the last time. She swore this to be the last time. Her heart sank in her stomach as Asami’s grip on her loosen. She hunched over their skin brushing. She needed contact like she needed air.

Limbs slid away and bodies still shivered in shocks. A small whine filled the silences. For Korra, it was a tense and melancholy quiet. Asami it was a blissful moment of silence. Korra collapsed down, sucking in air. She shut her eyes, letting the dip next to her and the warmth radiating from the woman next to her being the reassurance that she wasn't alone in that moment.

“Korra…”Asami mumbled. Her body then laid over the Avatar. She brushed the hair from her tanned face. Korra couldn’t look, as she wouldn’t be able to let this end if she took another look.

“Korra?” The name slid out quietly but wasn’t tender. It had that tone Korra had heard for years. The pressure in her lap confirmed it. She didn’t open her eyes, even if she was tempted to when their bodies rocked with Asami’s movements.

A warm hand touched Korra’s cheek and she bit back a whimper. She was stuck, not recoiling or leaning in. “Korra, open your eyes,” Asami pleaded.

Korra gave in with a growl. She opened her blue eyes, the sky blue an inferno. She placed one hand on Asami’s hip and the other on her chest. She leaned up and engulfed a pert nipple with her mouth. She sucked slowly, her teeth grazing over the bud and tongue lashing. She looked up to see Asami’s head go back. Korra tensed as the woman on top of her moved quicker. The taught chords of her thigh muscles strained. She could have lost it there just from the sight. Hell, she had lost it.

She let Asami keep control, but she was so tempted to pin her to the bed and make her thighs ache like her heart did. For now, she stayed sat there, worshipping the woman’s chest and savoring every sound Asami uttered.

Another climax came as Asami gasped out, the time now quiet. She pulled at Korra’s hair as her body was racked with shivers. Korra lied back, expecting her to get off then. But she felt her start moving again. Her hips wiggled teasingly, grinding the base into Korra. It got her what Korra knew she wanted. She moaned, louder than she wanted to admit. She reached up just to have her wrists pinned.

“I got it,” Asami whispered. She leaned down and tenderly kissed the woman. Korra’s heart fluttered and she pressed her hips up. She let herself go. She melted into the kiss. It was slow and almost loving.

When Asami pulled away, Korra could only look up at the woman, dazed and eyes sparkling. She knew she was giving away her feelings without one word. The inventor let her wrists go, allowing her to slide her hands to her hips.

It was almost humiliating how easy it became to get a rise from her then. Slow thrusts focused on messing her up worked like a charm, leaving her moaning Asami’s name like a chant. She came quick, arching up and moaning out, “I-I!” She gritted her teeth and buried her face into a pillow. It took kisses and mumbled praise to get her out. She almost fucked up.

By the time Asami let her go, the sun had risen. They again were tangled in the sheets. The harness was abandoned along with the toy. Korra was slumped and sprawled. She stroked her fingers loosely through Asami’s long hair. “It’s almost eight…”Asami gasped.

“Not my fault,” Korra said blankly. Usually, she flirted and teased. Now she felt hurt. But with that, she could ask. “Hey ‘Sami?”

“Yes, Korra?” Asami’s fingers traced little circles into Korra’s shoulder.

“Why did you keep getting with me? You married Mako. I mean, this has been going on since we vacationed in the spirit world.” The comforting weight left her. She slowly sat up and they locked eyes. The warm sun poured into the room. The room had the faint scent of sweat and sex mixed with the smell of the stick of incense Asami lit after they were sated. “Is it for me? Because you always seem so guilty.” Korra looked down, not able to keep the eye contact.

“Can we not talk about this?” Asami whispered, looking down.

“No, we should’ve talked years ago.” Korra shifted. “I thought we were over when you married him, but...that night a year and a half ago…”She looked aside.

“We were working together. You kissed me, I kissed back…”

“And I woke up in your bed because Mako was gone for the month busting up a drug ring.” Korra looked down. “It’s not good. This isn’t good. You’re married to my friend!”

“I’m aware.” Asami got up, slipping on her negligee.

“Do you and him have an open marriage I don’t know about?” Korra pulled a blanket up over her body.

“No.” Asami sat at her makeup table. She brushed out her hair. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“You were just sitting on me, and you want to just talk about tea and cakes?” Korra got up and approached her. She slammed her hand on the makeup table, knocking off bottles of lotion and a pan of foundation leaning against the mirror. She leaned in, smelling the perfume Asami had spritzed onto her neck and placed a touch on her wrists and in her cleavage. “Tell me why you let this go on.”

“Korra, I work with men who have had mistresses their whole marriage.” Asami stood. She took steps towards Korra, pushing her back and near the closed window. Next to it was Korra’s staff, as that was how she arrived at Asami and Mako’s room. “But they take them to hotels, take trips to hide they’re doing it. They try so hard because their wives notice every little thing.” She smiled bitterly. “I don’t have to do it. It’s easy but not needed.”

“That isn’t an answer.” Korra stepped forward, getting close. “Are you trying to say it’s just normal because you’re a rich CEO? That’s not you Asami.”

“Nothing about this is really me.” Asami looked away. “You’ve come to me for years. I waited for you for years to do that.”

“Do you hate me? Is this why you do this?” Korra whispered.

Asami snapped, “you’re so dense! Did you even hear me?” She shoved Korra back. She held Korra's shoulders, her grip almost bruising.  “You’re too stupid for your own good if you think I hate you. Why would I break my vows if I hated you? I don’t just do you because in a way it keeps you useful to the world all because of what has happened to you." Korra pushed her away, even if she knew she really wanted to pull her closer. "How that led to you needing reassurance that you are loved expressed through physical acts and friends aren’t enough to show that. Nothing has ever been enough for you! You want a lover! You don’t look for one! You push them away!” She trembled. “You pushed me away…”

“Asami…”Korra gulped. “Did you love me?” Korra secretly hoped for a kiss from the lips to her own. She feared that she would get a kissed to the cheek with a fist. She just got a blank stare, and that was somehow worse. She wanted a yes. She wanted so much in this moment.

“I…” Asami frowned and rubbed her hand. “I can’t answer that...”

“Why do this? If you didn’t,” she pressed.  Korra looked at her. “I…”She shut her mouth. She looked away, her body trembling.

“Korra…”Asami reached for her. Korra looked at her, aqua on peridot.

They both were quiet as their heard loud footsteps. "Asami?" The low voice had a rise at the end as he proposed the question was she there. Blood ran cold and Asami shoved Korra to the window.

“Go. Go now.” Asami hid the harness and toy.

Korra cursed and got dressed. She grabbed her staff and jumped out without a single word. She flew up to the roof, hanging off a ledge and looking down into the window. She could barely make out what was happening without being seen.

Mako entered the room. He was wearing his uniform but was currently undoing the buttons and the necktie. She couldn’t hear them, but they spoke. He smiled and pulled his wife close. She looked happy as well.

Korra tightened her grip on the tile she dug her fingers under. She felt ashamed to be tempted to loosen her grip and go. She was stuck. For them, it was domestic and not cheap like it was for her. They had all the time in the world, but Korra had just used up every grain of sand she had.

 He kissed her lips and undid the tie of the belt around her waist. She shoved off his jacket and they stumbled out of Korra’s sight.

She opened her staff again and flew away. The island came into her sight as she coasted in the clouds over the whole city. She blinked away tears. She felt sickened by it. She was a masochist to bother watching. What did she hope to see? A fight? A sign that she could slip into a crack and break them apart? Hadn't she done enough doing that already? Why did she have to do this? Why did she always wait until she left the most carnage with her honesty? 

She knew in that moment it was over. It had to be. She couldn't do this again to them. They deserved to be happy. Nowadays she felt like she herself didn't. She said this every time, but in that moment she swore to never run to Asami like a polar bear dog pup.


	2. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed and Asami hasn't seen or heard from Korra. Mako had been home for what seemed like the long run until a murder pulls him away from being with his wife on an important night. With that, she sets out for Korra, looking for a truce at the very most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted to write maybe just a few more chapters. I liked how this part came out after a lot of revising. I used to have this part where Asami calls the Temple and briefly talks to Ikki. Then I scrapped that. Then I went in and just polished it. I honestly haven't really looked over my work as much as I have since I joined this site and honestly, it's been for improvement.

Asami stared off blankly at work. She heard the popping of bubbles of the ginger ale on her desk. She had already had tea with mint to help along with saltines she nibbled at when hunger came but the scents of other food made her dizzy. Her mind ran a mile a minute all the time as well. It had been months since the incident with Korra. She felt like shit over it. She kept back the truth. What knew she was doing was so wrong. Korra was right to ask. Why did she do this for so long? Now it was broken off. Felt like it even if it hadn’t been made official. Mako had been able to stay home for all this time. It was a feat. Not forever Asami knew. 

She got up from her desk and paced. She felt like a maniac, but that wasn’t untrue. Spirits she felt like she was going through it. It must’ve been karma finally. She always felt guilty. She always felt confused. 

She developed feelings for Korra after they both had broken up with Mako and spent more time together. She wrote to her and always resisted writing about her true feelings. It would have been selfish. Korra came back and it wasn’t the right time. When they got together, Asami was oddly happy. But Korra never treated her like a girlfriend. She never defined it. Asami wanted to press, but realized quickly a drunk hookup was a coping mechanism for the young Avatar. 

She decided silently she would rather be used than to have Korra be with someone else and them possibly hurting her.  She said no to Mako’s advancements around this time. She was optimistic still then. 

Though she knew it wasn’t going to happen one day. It was at Bolin and Opal’s wedding. She saw Korra buzzed, leaning into a cute acolyte. Asami left it be, more focused on celebrating the union of the best couple she had seen in all her life. Though she later was wandering to locate the bathroom, just to take a wrong turn and see the pair pressed against a wall with each other’s tongues in the other’s mouth. She calmly left, secretly wanting to tear them apart and scare off the man and claim Korra for herself. 

After that, she decided to take Mako’s offer. He was charming like he was years before. She loved him before, and he had learned more. He wasn’t a man to waver like he had. He was patient; he had to be to not kill Prince Wu the time ago. 

It went well, and Asami almost forgot her confusion. Mako got promoted a week before they got engaged. He used his bonus to buy the ring. Their wedding wasn’t just a quick eloping due to Mako’s big family. Asami invited her associates and close employees. She walked down the aisle alone. Yin gently offered, but she politely declined. 

Korra had married them. Not Bolin. Asami looked back, remembering looking briefly at the crowd and seeing the dressed up Bolin next to his wife who was just starting to show. Korra herself was dressed in traditional Fire Nation garbs, as those being married both had ancestry there. 

Asami had smiled sadly at Korra. Korra had looked up at her, shorter in even heels. She paused, rolling up a scroll before letting the couple kiss. 

Bolin let it slip weeks later, albeit awkwardly, that he found a drunken Korra crying, wailing like a wounded animal in her room at the temple. He said he had no business to tell them, but he didn’t want another incident. He said that with a light voice. Asami got a bit angry at it, even if her chest tightened as hearing Korra had been in pain. What right did she have after years of running away? It wasn’t Asami’s fault Korra was blind.

Six months it was an idealistic relationship. They worked and came home to each other. Sex constantly was the happening as they were in a honeymoon stage. But Mako started to get more cases. He moved up and Asami started to feel lonely. Their big house was empty again when he was gone. 

Then that’s how it happened again. Korra would come around. She was sober now. She got counseling and was fiddling with a six month’s sober chip when they sat together for tea. They talked, Korra reporting on her adventures and Asami talking about her company. Korra poked fun at Asami being bound to be a housewife. Asami said that would be the day she drives off a bridge. 

Tea time became a weekly then daily thing. Sometimes it was dinner. Korra apparently got a salary as she worked with Lin, Asami found out. Avatar didn’t exactly get money so she became a bit more immersed in bringing justice in down time. She didn’t date. Claimed she had no time. 

It happened one night. Korra helped her work on a car she was restoring. One of her father’s originals she bought. It had been beaten to hell. Metalbending proved to be easier in getting out dents than a heat gun. She looked at a clock, showing it to be nearing five. Neither felt sleepy, satisfied with their work. They had fallen in a bit of pointless laughter after Korra fumbled an allen wrench and yelped like a child at the clattering. She jumped into Asami’s arms, that being her first impulse. Their minds were foggy with exhaustion that hung there even if they didn't per day feel drowsy, but they still had it in them. 

The laughter stopped and Korra seemed to realize how close their faces were. She joined their lips without a single word. Her mouth tasted rich and bitter from the tea they drank earlier. There wasn’t a pause much as they stumbled to the living room. A stop in the whole thing would’ve made them think. A clash of bodies was brief and was more focused on them joined together as naked bodies than lovers copulating. The next day they spent it a mess of limbs. They hadn't forgotten how to make the other moan. 

It created the wonder of what they were but they never posed that. Asami wouldn't leave Mako. Especially…

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang. She moved back to her desk and yanked the receiver off the hook. She pressed it to her ear and grabbed the microphone. “This is Asami Sato,” she said calmly. 

“And this is Mako Sato.” He took her name. Many people laughed at it, but Mako’s family technically had no surname. 

“I have a feeling this is pertaining to dinner tonight,” she guessed. She knew her husband. 

“There was a murder. They fear a serial offender. It's the empire.” His voice was mixed with a sigh and his voice lowered at the end of the sentence.

“I married a man married to his job. I'm no different,” she reassured. She grabbed a file, opening it and lazily looking over lines. She needed a focal point or else she'd pace again, and he can tell over the phone if she did that. Then he'd interrogate her.

“But didn't you have big news for me?” He sounded more curious now. 

“It can wait. Go help people.” She huffed slightly, the corners of her mouth upturned. 

“I will.” There was a small pause as if he was waiting for her to speak. “I love you Asami.” 

She bit her lip. “Love you.” She knew that no matter what happened. He hung up first. She hung up but quickly grabbed the phone. She sat in a moment of indecision, holding the phone just to hear it beeping. 

She absently rubbed her stomach, sighing to herself. “Guess I'm alone here,” she mumbled. “Well...we’re alone here.” 

A knock at the door came. She rubbed her brow. Her secretary was off, and she didn’t bother getting someone to act. “It’s open!” 

A little girl with tanned skin waddled in with the guidance of a man with scruffy facial hair and the same bright eyes. Bolin was a pro-bending coach now, and the job was oddly lucrative as the benders he trained made names recently. 

“There’s my favorite sister!” He crowed. He picked up the toddler and made his way over to Asami’s desk. In his other hand was a paper bag that emanated the smell of fried food. 

She got up and moved to hug him. He didn’t put much into hugging back due to his full hands. “Here to cheer me up for your brother?” She smiled softly. The family was sweet. She loved her caring in-laws. 

“So he already called?” He smiled sheepishly. The toddler squeaked and squirmed. She pulled at her father’s hair. “Su-Toph! That’s enough.” The girl whined and he put her down. She plopped herself on the floor. Asami moved and picked up her niece. 

“He did. I had some good news, but I guess it’ll have to wait.” She grabbed a wooden mobile toy she had on her desk. It had no small parts. Su-Toph came around to Asami’s office whenever one of her parents did. She decided having a few desk ornaments be for her would benefit every party. The little girl pushed it along the smooth top of the desk, imitating engine noises. 

“What’s that?” He grinned. “Can I know?” 

“I want Mako to be the first to know.” She sat back, looking down at Su-Toph. Her nearly black hair was all frizzy. Opal was away and Bolin didn’t put effort to tame the soft hair along with his earth bending daughter. She could already move pebbles and not much else. Bolin secretly feared she may figure out how to will lava and hurt herself. The only person she had injured was her uncle Mako. “That food for me?” 

“Oh, uh yeah.” He put it on her desk and took his daughter back. 

She looked down at her her desk. “How’s Korra doing?”

“I don’t know. She got her own place and left the temple.” He opened the bag with one hand and took out the brown cardboard container. “She isn’t in the best of spots, but she can keep herself safe.” 

“Why did she leave?” She looked up at him. He shrugged helplessly. He didn’t smile, his gaze down at the floor. 

“Well, it’s a pit of families now. Most of the nation has been working to making families. Jinora just got married to Kai. The fourth youngest member is closer to marriage than Korra is. I mean, she’s basically a monk at this point. I don’t even think she lost her virginity.” He sat down in a chair. Asami awkwardly shifted, knowing that the Avatar was a notch in her bedpost and that no soul knew about it. “Why?” 

“I’m just worried. She hasn’t talked to me much.” She frowned. “Not at all, actually.” 

“That’s weird. In the past year and a half, you guys were thick as thieves. I thought she had let this go.” He started to eat his portion of the food he brought. Asami slowly grabbed hers. She knew she had to eat, but she still turned her nose at the smell. She sipped her ginger ale before forcing herself to eat. 

“Let what go?” Asami asked, faking ignorance. 

“Remember what happened when you just got married? I think she regrets not being with Mako.” He licked sauce from his lips and fed a snap pea to Su-Toph. He fed her a few different vegetables as he ate himself.

“That’s not it,” Asami said dryly. She put her food down. “I’m...not hungry right now. Thanks for bringing it.” She looked at him. “Do you know her address?” 

“Uh, yeah.” He wrote it down. “Should I go?” 

“I’ll be going. I want to check up on her.” She kissed her brother’s cheek once she got up. “Thanks.” She grabbed her purse and walked out quickly. 

She drove to the address. A small complex that was a bit run down. The aging of the bricks showed the top level had been recently put on. She guessed it was harmed five years ago. She entered and buzzed up to Korra’s apartment. 

“Who is it?” Korra muttered over the system. 

“It’s Asami. Let me up.” The lock clicked and she was let in. Three flights of stairs later she pounded at the dark green door. 

Korra opened it harshly, practically yanking it from the hinges. Her hair was messy and her clothes were crumpled. You woke me up…”She muttered, stepping away from the door. Asami warily stepped. The place wasn’t a mess. It was too empty to be. Korra was living by the spartan model.

Though Asami did notice something. Her two-year sober chip in the trash and bottles were strewn about the kitchenette. 

“What’s…”Asami was at a loss. 

“Wrong with me?” Korra coughed and grabbed a discarded cup of water, pulling up the water. It glowed and she rubbed her temples. 

“Yes.You fall apart once you’re faced with something that requires a bit of--” 

“I’m going to stop there. A bit of what? Effort? The fuck you know about my efforts?” Korra got close to her. Her breath was sour and upon realizing so she recoiled. She clenched her hands, knuckles nearly white. “This isn’t about that!” She laughed, nothing funny. 

“What is it?” Asami frowned. “You avoid me. We’re friends, Korra!” 

“I asked you if you loved me and you didn’t even have the decency to say no. At least tell me this was cheap so I can direct my feelings without being confused,” Korra muttered. She moved to the counter, cleaning up to occupy herself. Asami grabbed the metal chip. She held it up when Korra looked at her. “I, uh…”

“Is this like my wedding night? Bottle of sake and a crying fit?” Asami looked at her. Korra’s eyes widened in fear. 

“I...he told you?” She muttered and sat at the kitchen table. She had two chairs that were different. Asami guessed she bought them from a secondhand shop. 

“Yes, he did.” She held back a gag when the scent of alcohol wafted from the bottles come a brush of air. She covered her mouth. “Where’s your bathroom?” 

“It’s the only blue door. This is a studio.” The bed was tucked in a corner across the unit and there was a white and blue door. Asami ran to the blue one. She barely shut the door before hunching over the toilet and losing what little she ate. 

She was hunched over, spitting out the bile taste when she felt warm and rough hands graze her neck as they pushed her hair away. “What’s wrong with you?” Korra muttered. She picked up the curled up inventor and carried her to the small bed, placing her down and taking her heels off of her feet. 

“Why did you cry?” She mumbled and looked at Korra. 

“Because…”Korra swallowed. She stood up quickly, not wanting to look the woman in the eye as she confessed. “I wanted to end things our last day. That’s why I asked you. It was wrong. Selfish. All those years ago you gave me comfort and I took it selfishly. And it ended when you married of course.” 

Asami cocked her head to the side, staring out the window and realized she could see Future Industries’ factory. One of them at least. “I made my choices. You had made yours.” 

“What choices did I get to make? You ended our physical relationship and then dated your ex.” Korra’s voice was sharp and she started to pace. Her fingers twitched, wanting to wrap around a neck. 

“At least I was loyal!” Asami hissed. She felt another wave and she clutched her belly. “Shit…”

“Can say that.” Korra squinted at the sunlight coming in. “What do you mean...loyal?” 

“You and that acolyte at Bolin’s wedding. I accepted Mako’s offer after I saw you two kissing.” Asami looked at the Avatar, watching the horror creep over her tired features. 

“You saw me and Xe…”Korra leaned back, rocking back to her heels.

“Yeah, you and him.” Asami sat up, going to leave. Her head suddenly felt a bit light and she slumped back down. 

“We weren’t dating.” Korra looked down. “And I didn’t answer your question.” 

“You actually want to answer that? It’s a pretty damning interrogation.” Korra helped Asami upright. She gave her some dry mint leaves to chew on and a cup of water. 

“Because I realized something way too late.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I never drank in the temple, but I broke a rule that night because it hurt so much. And I couldn’t turn to you because you had your husband.” She stood. “It was pointless for me to say I loved you. And that’s why I asked. I wanted to know that maybe in the past...you loved me too.” 

“Korra...I won’t leave him for you.” 

“I don’t want you to. That’s why I’ve been…”Korra sighed. “You should have a good life. Have a husband and kids. Not a woman you can’t marry and is broken. Maybe Bolin’s right. I should just be a monk.” 

“You’d be a nun.” Asami smiled slightly. Korra let out a small laugh, they both did. Korra took Asami’s hand, squeezing it softly. It died down and there was silence. 

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Korra said suddenly. Asami looked down quickly. “You’re acting like Opal did. I’m not a total idiot.” 

“Yeah…”Asami pushed a loose lock of hair from her face. 

“I’m sure you’ll be a good mother.” Korra stood slowly. “You should get back to work. I don’t want to keep you away from it.” 

“You know, you know before him. He canceled on dinner to go the Earth Empire,” Asami confessed. 

“Mako will be a good father, even if he won’t be around much.” Korra ran her fingers through her hair. “Let me drive you. I’m in better shape than you are.” She helped Asami up and kneeled before her. She held her ankle and slowly shimmied her into the black shoes. “You’re already a bit swelled.” 

“What do you know about that?” Asami mumbled. She felt a bit like a child, but oddly happy to have the woman’s attention. 

“I helped out back home. Katara and Kya had their work cut out and I was willing. Then there was Pema, then Opal, and a few other members over the years,” Korra said casually. 

“Right. You remember how to drive, right?” Asami looked at her. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” Korra slipped on her boots and smoothed her clothes. 

Asami bit her lip before speaking up. “If you have a female partner, she’ll be lucky if you two ever have kids.” 

Korra paused. “I don’t want to be with anyone.” They left, Korra having her apartment keys along with Asami’s mobile keys. Their car ride was quiet and calm with the exception of a few rough stops and almost missed lights. 

But Asami got home in one piece. Korra carried her things for her to her room. The Avatar stayed quiet, mumbling insistence whenever Asami pushed her away. She helped Asami change out of her work clothes. 

“I’m pregnant, not dying,” Asami told her. 

“You’re dizzy. You lose balance, you fall and possibly hurt yourself. I know. I once concussed myself while putting on pants during a hangover.” 

Asami snorted. “Really?” Korra only nodded as the inventor laughed. She focused on doing up the buttons of Asami’s nightshirt. She stopped as she looked at the ivory skin. With that, she realized how weak she was. Her fingers started to tremble as she longed to feel the warmth of the skin again. She wanted to kiss it until goosebumps mapped out over the body. Why was she this weak? 

“Asami…”Korra whispered out the one woman who held her destiny. She pulled her against her. Asami placed her hand on her shoulders. She expected to be pushed away, slapped even. She knew why she had to stay away. Moments like this. 

“You should go,” Asami mumbled. She looked away. 

“Yeah. I should.” Korra nodded slowly. She lowered her hands to Asami’s waist. “I really need to run away from this place because every time I see you I want to do this…”She pulled the woman against her and connected her lips. The kiss at first was one-sided and Korra started to move away, just to be held there by a hand on her neck and lips started to reciprocate. Instead of a fall in her gut, she felt a flutter. That she knew this was where she was meant to be. 

Asami shoved her away after a moment. Korra stumbled back a few steps and looked at her. She smiled crookedly and wiped lipstick from her mouth, though it smudged her cheek. “You actually put a bit of love into that one.” She stepped close and pulled dAsami close again. “I answered your question. You answer mine.” She put her hand under Asami’s chin. “Did you love me?” 

“Korra I can’t answer you--”

“But you can! Tell me the truth so I know that either I missed my shot or have been hopelessly and stupidly in love with you.” Korra kneeled in front of her. “Asami I should have been the one to be like this before you. I could’ve married you in my village and put a necklace around your neck carved carefully by the hands that have pleasured you and held you for years.” She teared up. “I should be the one in that bed with you without guilt. Just tell me...break my heart.” She sniffled and smiled weakly. “It’s already broken a bit anyways.” 

Asami faltered. She held Korra’s hand tight in hers. “I did. I loved you Korra. I wanted you to tell me that years ago. But that wasn’t going to happen. You were a mess. You still are. You will...never be satisfied.” 

“No, that satisfied me.” Korra stood slowly. “That’s all I wanted to hear since that night under the tree. And the morning you blushed and kissed my cheeks until I did too.” She wiped her eyes. “I hope you’re satisfied. I hope...I stop wanting to kiss you whenever we’re alone. I hope that baby has your eyes and everything else. Because shit Mako’s as rough as you can get. I wish I could say I wouldn’t leave like he does but I do. He and I sort of lineup. He’s here when I’m not and I’m here when he leaves you. That’s why it was easy to hide this, eh?” 

“Yeah. Easy…”Asami frowned. 

“You’ll get worry lines if you do that.” Korra got on her toes and kissed Asami’s forehead. 

“Well, you have smile lines that are pretty deep for a woman of twenty-four.” Asami kissed her cheek. 

“Well, your lips are thinning out,” Korra teased. “That why you cover them? They’ve always been pretty thin.” She pulled Asami down and kissed her again. The inventor’s hands cupped her face and her painted lips were slow moving and warm. Korra for once wasn’t tempted to run. Why now did she think about maybe trying to steal her instead of trying to get away? 

 

Quiet footsteps and a new door that didn’t creak kept them from noticing as the man with dark hair stood in the doorway, flowers in his hand. “Korra? Asami?” His voice called out. 

  
Korra yanked away and looked over Asami’s shoulder just to see anger and shock contort Mako’s features. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the poor cuckold.


	3. Chapter 3/4: Explosive Affair/Puzzling Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: The aftermath as Mako walks in on Korra and Asami's tender kiss   
> Chapter 4: Three months after Mako has left, Korra has kept her stance as keeping the bed warm and keeping Asami happy. She gives up parts of her she meant to give years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put technically two chapters together. There's a three-month blip between the two parts. In the second part, Asami is about six months along. She was almost three months along in chapter two, keeping it a secret until she nearly ended the first trimester.

The kiss lingered on her lips as silence settled in. Asami whirled around to see her husband. He was in his uniform holding calla lilies. His peace offering whenever he had done her wrong. His amber eyes sparked. She had seen him angry and seen him near tears. 

But this was different. It made her feel like she was going to be ill. She felt Korra’s hold on her loosen and the Avatar stepped away. She herself looked guilty and torn. 

“You...and...her...what is this?” Mako snapped, dropping the lilies and trampling over with his polished boots as he ventured nearer into their room. Now, what was his room of salvation from the cruel world became a crime scene of adultery in his eyes. 

He did not grab his wife or attack. He just shook, on the edge of reaction and tears. “What in spirit’s name!?” His voice broke and he grit his teeth. He reached out his fists, clenching them until the knuckles were white but he dropped them slowly. “Explain.” He stared them both down. 

Asami choked up, she moved for her husband, only faltering when he recoiled. She held herself instead. “Mako, I…” 

“I came onto her,” Korra piped up. She looked at Asami and at Mako. “I initiated this whole thing, Mako. The kiss was my doing.” 

“It wasn’t just a kiss!” He snapped and got closer to the women. “I saw it...tender touching. You knew what to do. This wasn’t a first time.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know. I started this. I’ve been seeing your wife since before you were even her husband.” Korra had to be honest with her close friend for once in five years. She saw that was the dumbest thing she could’ve possibly done. 

The flames that came from his fists as it neared her face showed his feelings over that. “You bastard! I should kill you!” Korra ducked and got in a stance to strike.

“No!” Asami cried and stepped between them. A protective hand hovered over her abdomen as she acted. Both dropped their stances. “Mako, this isn’t just about her. Don’t fight. Please don’t do this.” 

“Don’t act like this is my fault. And if this isn’t about her, get her out!” He growled. He glared at his old friend. “Leave me and my wife.” 

Korra shook her head. “I’m not leaving you with her if you’re angry.” She stepped up, closer to Mako than Asami was now. 

“I’m angry at you!” He lunged, stopped only at a slender hand on his chest. He slumped and shoved it away. He looked almost exhausted and his eyes shimmered oddly. “I should go...I was going to wait to leave for you, give us the night and leave in the morning, but I see you can quickly replace me with your little plaything. Didn’t realize how easy it was. Guess this marriage wasn’t that big a deal? Only one of the biggest things I’ve ever done.” He went for the door. 

“Mako, no!” Asami ran to him, taking his hand. “Please don’t leave me.” 

Korra stepped up. “I should…”She spoke meekly. She shuffled to leave, giving a brief and strained glance at Asami. The inventor looked near tears herself. She wanted to stay with her and hold her. She longed to kiss away those tears. But she was the problem here. She couldn’t fix this. 

Mako stopped her. He grabbed her arm. It hurt almost with his tight grip. With a bit of accidental or purposeful flame, he could scar her for life and mark her as a snake who slithered her way into other’s marital bed. “You’re not going anywhere.” He shoved her in. His nostrils flared and his face was red. She was almost scared of him. 

“What do you want then?” She shot back, chest puffed out and posture straight. He had eight inches on her, but she refused to feel small. 

“I challenge you to an Agni Kai! The day I return, you and I will face off. You’ve made a fool of me.” He pointed at her and kept eye contact. 

“Mako--”Asami tried to start but he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

“No. It’s final and I refuse to take it back. This isn’t for your heart. You’re not a damsel to win.” He looked at the Avatar. “Years of you lying to me...betrayed my trust in you. I’ve risked life and limb for you! And this...this is how you repay it?” He cocked his head to the side. “Bullshit. I know I’m not perfect. You both know that. But don’t you know this isn’t the way?” He looked at Asami. “How it hurts…”He had made right on his immature acts years ago. But this reached a new kind of stupid. 

“You’re insane,” Korra spat. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“And you never think your actions through. You have a way, you know. You can have any man or woman in this town, in this world. But you had to pick a married woman?” He glared. “What is it with you and wanting what you shouldn’t?” 

And that worked. “Fine. What is the wager? There’s always a catch. Is yours an inflated sense of honor?”  Korra arched a brow, wondering what he had to possibly gain from this.

“If I win, you never see my wife again.” He looked down at her. “You win…” 

“We continue seeing each other like we do. Either I lose her or I don’t. You will keep your wife unless she decides otherwise.” Korra didn’t look at Asami, keeping her eyes on Mako. The woman, not noticed but highly sought, was ready to snap herself.

“You two aren’t doing this,” Asami cut in, taking the chance to speak up as the two let there be silence for one second. Neither of the two broke eye contact to look down at her. 

“Deal,” Mako said, ignoring his wife’s plea. He awaited the time to battle. But right now he just wanted to get away and think. He couldn’t stand to look at her. “I’ll be going,” he whispered. He grabbed his lost cap and slipped it over his slicked hair. “I’ll call when I get there.” He looked at Korra. “What the hell is it about you that fucks up my life?” He slammed the door. 

Asami turned and glared at Korra. “You agreed to an Agni Kai?” 

“You technically can’t turn them down.” Korra frowned and approached the woman. She took her hands into her own. The warmth soothed Asami and made her sick at the same time. “Asami I can’t lose you...I need you in my life.” 

“I didn't get a choice in this!” She frowned. “You kissed me. It's always you who acts and reacts and makes the choices.” She dropped Korra’s hands. 

“It's not like you gave up your will by sleeping with me you. You could've stopped me any day, love me or not.” Korra looked at her. She was almost amused. “But you stayed. Came back. I’m not making the mistake of leaving again.” 

“You are...insufferable!” Asami clenched her hands and her jaw. Korra reached for her and she shoved her away. 

“Asami,” Korra pleaded. She approached her. “I promise, I won’t harm him. For you and for the child.” 

“That he doesn’t know about!” She sighed. She chased after her husband. She weaved the halls and eventually caught him before he reached the foyer. He was adjusting his cap in a mirror. He tensed when he heard her footsteps approaching, bare feet against the tile. 

“What do you want?” He muttered. He looked at her. 

“We should talk without her there too. Say what you want to say to me.” She took his hand. He noticed how tarnished her ring look compared to his pristine silver one. 

“Should I just get the papers?” He muttered. 

“No! I need you…” 

“Name one reason,” he said coldly. 

She paused and pulled his hand to her stomach, placing it there. He gulped and lost color. “One reason won’t be here for another six months.” 

He grit his teeth and pulled her close. “That was the news…”He frowned and gripped her tight. “If we get her out of our lives, we can just be a family. You, me, and the baby. It would be simpler.” 

“She’s been our close friend for years. She married us,” Asami pleaded. “Call this off. Mako please, don’t risk this.” 

“No. When I return, I will be fighting her.I’ll fight for us. She can’t take you from me.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you…” 

“You shouldn’t.” Her lower lip trembled and she covered it. 

“Do you love me, Asami?” He whispered. His amber eyes hit all the way to her heart. 

She touched his alabaster cheek. “Yes…”The last part caught in her throat. The apology about loving Korra as well. She didn’t know what was worse, her actually being in love and married or his idea of her just having a sexual romp with a woman because her husband was away. He didn’t ask the question and she knew she would lose him for good if she confessed. 

He left because he had to. That was what made her feel the worst. He didn’t leave because he didn’t care. He wanted to change the world because he saw the injustices. He was making the world right for his family to exist safely in. He wanted to make it so that he didn’t take another heartbreak, and here she was handing him another on a silver platter. 

Asami went upstairs and to their room. She expected to see Korra sitting on the bed. She knew if she was, she would be dressed and maybe have a blanket over her shoulders. Instead, the room was empty and the window was open. The Avatar brought her staff with them in the car. She was most likely prepared to just leave. It would have been so much easier if she had left just one single moment before he walked in. Or at least had pulled away. Though she knew that the euphoria of the kiss would’ve most likely swept her off her feet and into the bed again. 

The inventor climbed into her bed of silk, cold without either of the bodies she would find refuge in. She curled up and hugged to a pillow. She blinked away tears and let out a dry sob. Besides that, she didn’t allow much. She didn’t deserve the sense of catharsis. 

She felt sickened at herself and not by the side effects of pregnancy as she drifted off. Paranoia kept her kicking at the sheets and gave nightmares of burnt flesh and losing the both due to the other’s violence. 

 

* * *

Months passed and gave rise in anxiousness. Tenzin heard about the Agni Kai and tried to talk Korra out of it. He couldn’t as the woman was stubbornly set on keeping her lover. 

Everyone knew now that Korra had been seeing Asami. It made things tense if they saw anyone they knew. Bolin didn’t visit his sister-in-law at her office now. He would stay kind, seeing the woman and helping her at home as she was alone. Mako had been still working the case he had months ago. 

He wrote to Bolin about what happened. He called Asami a few times a week. It was tense and they avoided topics such as Korra and the approaching duel. 

They kept reaching dead ends that kept the whole thing postponed. Asami wanted to smack sense into one of them. That was everyone’s attitude. Tenzin was looking for legalities that may put the two in jail after one pulls fire. Allow the end of the whole affair. They still stuck and were never outlawed. They were only set so that no one under the age of eighteen would be allowed to be thrown into one. 

Asami now sat in the small room that was Kya’s examination room in the temple. She was staying after it came to news that an acolyte had become pregnant. She gave Asami and the woman care. It was nice to have someone she trusted rather than a stranger. Part of her wanted to turn to medicinal actions, yet she had researched and found low maternal mortality in the tribes. 

She said she was certain Asami was bound to have a girl due to the way her belly hung now in her second trimester. Asami couldn’t tell if she should be happy or anxious. 

Korra trained more Asami saw. Every time she was on the Island, she could either see or hear Korra in the courtyard. Whenever she saw Korra, she saw the determination in her eyes. She had a goal, but her dedication showed fear. A person of confidence wouldn’t be training so compulsively. Asami knew why she would. It was a reason never addressed and could easily make Korra be fearful--no one ever taught her how to wield lightning. She had learned to redirect it years ago. Mako could use it. He couldn't redirect it. One could easily be killed if it came to play. 

It kept Asami up at night. Kept her from meals as it made her stomach churn even after morning sickness ended. She found herself as weak as a child now. She would spend nights with Korra. The Avatar ended up back in the Temple to help with training the members and further herself more. Asami would actually rest with her. They avoided talking about the duel. Everyone talked about them climbing into bed. But they never disturbed anyone. It wasn't sex anymore. 

It oddly was more romantic now that Mako knew. It should've been over. Asami wondered if she stopped maybe that could end it all. Yet the selfish side, a side that has never existed in anything but with Korra, told her to just stay. Told her that if she did lose Korra, she would get to keep her for now. 

Kya told her whatever got her calm was what she should do. And Korra calmed her. 

Now she was in Kya’s room. They had talked about birthing and Asami’s habits as she finished her second trimester. Kya had also taught Korra ways to help Asami with any pains. Kya said the father should be learning, and that Korra maybe should further herself away from another’ man’s wife with the circumstance. But the woman persisted and would always counter, the father has other things to attend to. While he’s gone, I’m here. 

“Your fourteen hour days may not be healthy much anymore,” Kya said frankly. She sat across from Asami, her legs crossed and a pad of paper in her hands. She wrote out what she gave the women and what they confessed about their health so she could know as many factors as possible. No one ever saw the pad but her she promised. 

“I don't do those type of hours,” Asami lied. She spent time at work more just to keep her mind clearer. Work kept her from looking at her personal life. Trying not to think of Korra and her father was the main reason she was able to work so much to save her company years ago. 

“Korra explained to me that you spend nights in the office. You don't need even more stress. Eight hour days should be your max with your sort of rank and your mild anxiety.” Kya clicked her pen as she heard a small thud. They both looked but saw nothing through the rice paper door. Kya cleared her throat and straightened up. 

Asami sighed. She knew it was Korra waiting outside. She never impeded the visits but still wished to be there. Asami stood, wanting to get back to her lover. She didn't define the relationship, but she knew that she can’t be so stupid to leave it how it was when the baby came. “Can I go now?” 

“Yes. I'll see you in a few weeks.” She looked at Asami. She had gained more wrinkles over the years. Mainly at her eyes and mouth. She would arch a brow and her forehead folded like paper. 

Asami slid open the door. She expected to see a smiling face. Korra could melt her heart even if she was thick-skinned. She felt like a giddy teenager, especially when Korra would simply just hold her and sprinkle kisses all over her face. She was ready for some rest with the Avatar in the small bed they shared. 

She saw Bolin instead. His arms were crossed over his broad chest. His bright green eyes weren’t as bright as they used to be. “Hey,” Asami whispered. She looked aside. 

“He called looking for you. Knew you would come here.” He sounded a bit sad. He touched her shoulder, still sympathetic even if she had hurt Mako. He knew there were no winners here. There would never be a mode of things being okay. 

“He on his way back?” She looked up at him. She stayed stoic, not knowing if she should be happy or terrified.

“The opposite. He was asked to stay longer because they had some cases they wanted his team to look at,” he sighed. He looked down. “More time for her to train.” 

“The more likely he is to miss the birth of his daughter.” She rubbed her belly and frowned. “She’s due in three months…He’s already been gone for that.” 

“I know.” He opened his arms, offering a hug. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Thank you for what you’ve done for me. I know this is hard for you because what I did to him.” 

“You’re still my sister,” he said lightly. He smiled slightly. She couldn’t help but smile too. “Korra just finished training. She’s probably in her room.” 

“Thanks…”She started to walk. She stopped and looked at him. “What do you think about me still wanting to see her?” 

He sighed and rubbed his scruffy chin. “Korra is the type of woman you don’t get over unless you’re lucky. And if you have her love, you will be stuck with her until she drops you. You’ll be stuck then but not in a good way.” He looked down. “Mako and I got lucky. I guess it’s two out of three.” 

“Lucky me,” she sighed and pushed her bangs from her face. She walked slowly to her lover’s room. 

Korra was sitting on the bed with a box in her lap. She read over letters. When the door opened she just turned her head up. She beckoned for Asami to sit. The inventor complied, slipping off her shoes and leaning against Korra. The Avatar smiled. “What are those letters?” Asami whispered. 

“They are what you sent me.” She looked at Asami. “I re-read them when I feel insecure. I like your handwriting and your words. I can see you put effort into talking to me. You cared.” She chuckled. “You loved me.” 

“Well, yeah,” Asami said sheepishly. She hugged to Korra’s arm. Korra shook her head and grinned like an idiot. She lifted a handful of letters up to expose a few tied together with twine. 

“I loved you a lot too.” She grabbed the bundled letters and held them to Aami. She slowly took them and saw they were addressed to her and were sealed with wax, the Water Tribe symbol being the stamp. They were a bit faded, even if left unopened.

“Are these…”She untied the string. 

“My unsent letters. I never had the guts because they read like love letters and confessionals.” Korra blushed and looked down. “I thought you should have them.” She kissed Asami’s forehead. She was already tearing one open and reading through them. The writing wasn’t as neat as Asami’s. They were ramblings scrawled quickly, but she knew how to make it out. 

_ I have found that I have become overly honest in the past months. I keep expressing my fears, something I never really could do. It’s a sign of growth, Katara tells me. That I will grow as a person as I continue to struggle.  _

_ The struggle becomes reduced and I think that the days of returning to the city are coming closer. I hate having the ocean dividing us. I wish I could come to you, Asami. I wish I could hear your voice and not just have these letters. My mother keeps me from the phone because I can catch people off guard. I think they read my letters before sending them. I’ve only sent one and when I did my father looked at me, a bit depressed.  _

_ But that doesn’t matter. Honesty does. I have to be honest. I think I’m falling for you. I can’t help it really. You’re always kind and I miss just being around you. I thought love was a racing heart. I guess it’s just the opposite.  _

She stopped and grabbed another letter. She tore it open and bit her thumbnail. Korra stroked her fingers through her hair, letting it down and mumbling unintelligibly. 

_ I start to lose hope sometimes, but then you send another letter. I see how you work to make everything better. I’m proud of you. I’m happy that you’re working through everything. _

_ I guess it’s unfortunate. You want letters, probably. That’s why you keep writing me. And then your father sends letters constantly. I wish I had the guts to do it. To be able to just let it all out and send it. I haven’t been able to bare my soul.  _

_ I guess I already have confessed, but that’s not all of it. Far from it. I don’t want to write that stuff. I was always told that my duty is to keep the world in order. I doubt it now. What can I do in a chair? I always wonder what can I do.  _

_ I know I can’t be with anyone sexually if I can’t even fell below my waist. But that doesn’t matter. As you know I’ve never even gotten to do that. I more miss the idea of being able to carry someone around if they needed support. I sort of wanted to be your rock. A hero to sweep you off your feet.  _

“You could,” Asami said, looking up and at Korra. The Avatar grinned and shrugged. 

“Read them later, please?” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, blushing a bit. “I get really insufferable in these things.” 

“I like this Korra.” Asami kissed her briefly. 

“Well, this Korra is sleepy.” Korra yawned and stretched. She pulled Asami close and they lied down. Korra stayed still as Asami squirmed to get comfortable. 

Asami was pressed against her. She felt Korra’s hand absently rub over her belly. The woman gasped when a little kick could be felt. “Wow,” Korra gasped. “They’re really strong. Like their mom.” She chuckled. “They’ll roundhouse kick just as good as her once they can walk.” 

Asami rolled her eyes. “Just get some sleep, you goofy Avatar.” She kissed Korra’s cheek. She ended up falling asleep herself. 

  
Korra stayed awake, admiring the beauty. She pushed a loose lock of hair away and kissed Asami’s forehead. She was ready to fight for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last. I know it will be. Did I mention: no happy ending.


	4. Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako has returned to his wife. The Agni Kai approaches with a new member of Team Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit long. It's again two chapters that I thought could just go along as all but one part happen within a twenty-four hour period.

Months passed quickly and Korra still seemed dead set on keeping the fight to happen. Mako was to return any day. 

Asami had stopped her work from orders as she entered her third trimester. Korra kept her from bringing work home. Korra seemed almost like she was the other parent. She seemed more invested. She tried to push that thought away, knowing Mako couldn't help being stuck away from her. Yet it still picked at her mind. She had dreams of a little girl that looked like her adoring Korra and calling the Avatar “momma.” She talked to Kya about her dreams, confiding in the healer to what it might mean. 

The woman said for a brilliant girl she was stupid. It meant she wanted Korra in her future. It was a blatant dream with not much symbolism. She also had dreams of what the child will be like and saw them interacting with Mako. Kya said that meant she loved Mako, and that Asami was back where she started. 

Asami went to the mansion after a bit of time being away. The workers kept it in good shape. She only made a beeline for the upstairs bedroom whenever she was here. She would grab herself clothes or work on the nursery. Korra had helped her paint the walls and put together the crib, but she had to get some furniture and various supplies still. 

She checked on how things were, talking with the gardeners and maids. She apologized for her absence. The maids were kind and understanding. They never gossiped over Asami’s affair and were understanding. The head maid she had known since she was a little girl. She sensed she had a stake in the silence over her amorous connection to Korra. 

She went into her office and saw a bunch of packages. She stopped a maid. “What is all of this?” 

A maid looked back. “Mr. Sato has been sending packages since he left five months ago.” Asami thanked her and dismissed her. Mako never mentioned sending things to her. Though she guessed he wouldn’t talk about it unless she mentioned it. She grabbed an envelope off of one, tearing it open and skimming. 

He apologized for being away. He told her to enjoy the following gifts. Even if they weren't for her. 

She opened one slowly, moving aside paper to see a set of baby bottles and pacifiers. She opened several more to find toys and baby clothes. There was a mobile with turtle ducks. They were painted various shades of blue and purple. The clothes were varied colors and some were just so terrible she didn’t understand how one would think to put their poor child in it. The tiny shoes in the package made her coo and she felt like crying over the little laces. 

She smiled and laughed quietly so she didn't cry. It'd be so easy if he had no interest. But he was a good man. He tried to show his ways of helping. A letter in each box talked about his thoughts. The bottles he found apparently can't be heated up with his flames but a pot and boiling water. He thought all the tiny things were cute but it was absurd to pay so much for such little fabric. 

She found a box filled with books about child care. The spines had been broken and she saw notes in the margins that were in Mako’s handwriting. She smiled brightly and thumbed through a few of the books. He smudged bright ink over certain lines with his pinkie finger instead of underlining. 

“You just opening them?” She turned herself and saw Mako there. He held his bag in his hand. He had purple crescents under his eyes and seemed a bit more sallow. He dropped the bag and approached her. His strides were quick, a few were all it took to be by her side. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming back,” she whispered. She looked back at the book. 

He sank down slowly, grunting a bit when his knee cracked. He pulled her close. He grabbed one of the bottles. “I thought you could use fire.” He had a freshly healed cut on his palm. 

“You'd burn the formula.” She flipped through a baby name book he sent. 

“But it's a  _ liquid _ ,” he countered. He looked over her shoulder. “I circled some names I liked.” She flipped to a dog-eared page to see two circled names. 

“Keitaro and Mizuko?” She looked at him. “You want to name your child either ‘blessed’ or ‘water child?’” 

“They're cute,” he shrugged. He looked down at her. “Why are you just opening them?” 

“I was staying in the Temple. Kya’s there and I don't bring my work there…and I get to see my niece every day.” 

He frowned and his grip on her tightened. His gaze hardened, purposeful instead of loving. “And Korra’s there?” 

“Please call this off, Mako. She was a great help.” Asami looked at him. He stood up quickly. 

“Let’s go to the temple.” He looked out the window of her office, able to see the waters. He adjusted his coat. 

“I refuse to,” Asami countered, struggling as she got up. He had to help her, holding her hands. 

“I haven’t seen my brother or sister in months! And I have to know from Kya how your pregnancy is going.” He threw his arms up. 

“Then call Bolin and Opal for dinner. I will tell you what Kya said,” Asami mumbled, stepping away from him. 

He snapped from his calm. “I refuse to lose you!” He spat out. He didn’t grab her. He paced and small flames bled from his fingertips, dying out before they could harm a single material or person. 

“You sound like a child.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

He pulled her close and looked down at her. “We took vows. Excuse me for being angry that they were broken and you insist on trying to keep her in your life while you’re pregnant with  _ my child _ .” 

She frowned. “You aren’t going to that island. You do, and I will divorce you.”  

He held back the first instinct to shout fine. He had asked for months why did he want to keep her. Then he looked at her delicate face and the curve of her belly. Even in anger, his heart slowed for her. It desired the idea of just a family. To have a child to teach and protect. To create an heir for the Sato name yet give the idea of free will. He fought to make the world safe and desired passing it on. 

He conceded. “Let’s get dinner, Asami. Go and talk of the good things.” He took her left hand. Her ring was still tarnished. “I should clean this for you.” He toyed with the rubies. He stepped close, stopped by her belly. He leaned down and kissed her, cradling her cheek. 

A knock at the door made him whip his body, frustrated. A young maid stood there. She looked terrified when they made eye contact. “Avatar Korra’s here, Miss Sato,” she squeaked. 

“Let her--”Asami started. Mako touched her shoulder.

“Send her away,” Mako cut in, stopping her. His stern look made the maid scamper off. He looked down at Asami. He saw the fire in her eyes. “What?” 

“Send her away?” Asami looked aside. He turned her face so she looked at him. She lowered her gaze. 

“She got months alone with you. Can’t I have some alone time?” He leaned down slowly, holding her face in his hands. She pushed him away. “What’s wrong with that?” He stepped back up to her. “Asami we can’t be a family with her around. Don’t you want this to be simple?” He touched her belly. “I plan to fight for you.” He kissed her lips quickly. 

“Don’t kill her…”She whispered. “Please.” She held his wrists. He saw the tears brimming in her eyes. He looked away. He had thought about the affair a lot. He realized slowly it wasn’t about sex. It was worse in a way. Made him wonder if he wasn’t a good husband. He was away a lot, but he couldn’t control that lest he give up his job. 

“Would you rather just stay with her?” He muttered. He held her shoulders when she wouldn’t speak. “Should I just go?” 

“No! Mako…”She sighed. “I don’t know what I want. I’m sorry. It’s been worse. I went to the temple for help and she was always there. Then it got lost again. I tried to spend time without the either of you.” She teared up. “I’m terrible. I’m the worst! I shouldn’t have anyone.” She sobbed, leaning into him. He sighed softly, knowing from the books that this was due to hormones. He held her close as she wept. 

“I won’t.”

* * *

  
The Agni Kai came weeks later. Asami and Mako went to the Temple after spending time alone together. They finished the nursery. When they arrived they sat in Kya’s small examination room.

“You’re back,” Kya said nervously when she saw Mako as she entered the room. 

“Well I had to be back before the baby was born,” he said. He held his wife’s hand. “Asami filled me in with how her care has been so far.” 

“Yes, it’s been going on quite well. Asami’s healthy and so is the baby. And now contractions,” Kya said. She smiled at the two. Asami took her husband’s hand. 

“They’re certainly something.” Asami swallowed and smiled nervously. Mako looked surprised, starting to grin like an idiot. He kissed her forehead and she relaxed. 

Kya stood and kneeled before Asami. “It’ll be okay.” 

“Thank you, Kya.” The old woman smiled and stood slowly, grunting loudly. 

“That’s great. It’s soon.” He smiled softly and looked down at his wife. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. She gripped tighter to his hand when a noise outside the temple in the courtyard made him turn his head. It was the  _ whoosh _ of flames. Mako stood, his face stoic. 

“Mako--”Asami started. He stopped her with a quick kiss. He stepped out. Asami went to follow, but Kya stopped her. 

“You can’t stop them. Don’t get yourself hurt,” Kya mumbled. 

“He can't just leave. I need him here. This is our child," Asami muttered, slumping her shoulders and clenching her fists. Kya held her close. She helplessly curled into the woman as a contraction came. Kya let her squeeze her hand. She relaxed as it left. “Why don’t you judge me?” 

“I knew you had fallen for Korra years ago,” Kya said. “I read the letters. Korra shared them with me. I was surprised you could marry someone else. I couldn’t be with anyone but my husband.” She touched the necklace on her neck. “Though, I lost him. I mean to say, you don’t control love. It’s why my brother was disloyal. It’s why you were.” 

Asami let out a shaky breath. “I should’ve just ignored it.”  

* * *

 

Korra relaxed her arms after the set of quick bursts. She wiped sweat from her brow and sighed. 

“Korra.” She turned and saw Mako. He had a look of determination, his brow crinkled and eyes focused. He walked towards her, unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. 

“It’s time,” she muttered. She stepped back, hands up in a defense stance. He dropped his shirt and jacket, leaving him in his underclothes and slacks. He took his stance. “Where do we stop?” 

“Where do you want to stop? I want this to just be quick. I have someone to get back to and I want this over before my kid’s in this world” He took his stance. 

“Wait she's in labor?" Korra looked at him. He glared steadily and she looked aside. "Alright...once someone renders the other unconscious.” She adjusted the wrappings on her hands. The wilting sun still gave warmth against her bare shoulders. She looked around and saw someone enter the yard. It was Bolin and Opal. The woman held her daughter. Bolin ushered his wife off. He crossed his arms and walked between them.

“You’re still doing this?” He mumbled. He looked at his brother and then Korra. 

“Bolin, I have to,” Mako said. He took his stance, hands up. “Step aside. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Korra?” Bolin looked at her helplessly. “Come on. You know you don’t want to get into such a thing. You’re the noble Avatar! Peace whenever possible!” 

“Bolin, go.” He held his hands up in surrender and backed away, lingering at the edge of the yard, just before the whole place disappeared into the trees.

She moved close, lunging herself at the man and shot out a burst of flame. He sidestepped, picking up the stream and circling it to her. His moves were more polished compared to his pro-bending days. They weren’t just powerful bursts but a controlled extension of himself. 

She dispersed it, spinning it about her head like a phoenix crown. The air was touched with ash and she already felt enough heat to sweat. She had barely finished as he fired again. He was trained to hit someone when they were at their most vulnerable. That was always when someone was recovering from defense and about to take offense. He turned to quick bursts of power, forcing his hand and pushing her back as she thrived at getting in close to people. If she could see the whites of your eyes, she could get you down on the ground better than anyone else. 

She zeroed in, weaving about as if they were spinning panels rather flames capable of scarring her for life. A misstep she stepped a vestigial remain of an attack. She cried out and cursed. She leaned more on her right to allow relief. The soles of her feet were tender and she slightly hopped. 

Mako straightened up, relaxed at knowing she messed up. She grit her teeth. “I'm still up. Don't get cocky,” she hissed. She got close, fists blurred by a brilliant yellow flame. She moved quickly, striking blindly. All her patience and training was thrown away. All she knew was he wasn't comfortable with an opponent in his face and she loved being close. 

She hooked his shoulder, burning his shirt, turning the flesh an angry red, and it already started to weep. He growled in pain and looked at her. She smirked and tried to hook him again. 

He grabbed her fists, snuffing out her flame. He shoved her away and then recoiled. “I won't lose,” he said steadily. He breathed through the screaming pain in his shoulder. His palms were pink, but not totally injured. “You can't take her from me.” He took off the remainder of his undershirt. 

“I refuse to leave her. Never again!” She hissed. She felt the power stir in her, itch in her fingertips. She put up her fists in a boxing-like stance. 

He willed forward a flame, focusing his power on having control of every inch to create a whip. He lunged and aimed at her side. She knew she could use a bit of air to jump over. But it was a fire-only fight. She “grabbed” the whip, ignoring pain and wrenching it from his control. He stumbled and she felt like laughing. She snorted and let the fire die. The moment took away the pain in her foot. She had faced so much worse anyways. His skin was blistering on his shoulder, blood running along the contours of his chest. 

Anger flared red up his neck and face. “You...you can’t take her from me!” He grounded himself. He yanked his arms back and pointed out his fingers. He stretched them out, the lightning sparking and growing. With an arc, it approached Korra. She was halfway through a sweeping motion to send a wind-swept flame. She noticed as her body turned. 

Bolin’s voice was blurred as if he screamed through water. Her eyes were wide and she had to correct quickly. 

It felt like a slow moment, even if it was faster than her own eye. She realized then that this wasn't just a man married to her love. This was one of her first friends. A loyal man. What brought this? She did. The heat licked over her skin as the flame traveled to Mako. They were impromptu with attacks.

She was following through but had to readjust. She moved to redirect, pulling the lightning into her own body. She had only studied the movements. It was exciting, excruciating. She felt like she was being ripped to pieces. She had one second to pick her direction. She looked at Mako, the fear, and confusion on his face. He didn't know she could do this. Was he ready to kill her? 

But if she fired at him he would be gone. But Asami needed him. Did she need Korra? She went days, weeks, months without the woman but with this man and was happy. She was the odd one out.

The momentum she had knocked her off feet and loosely flicked her wrists. It ran through her body. Her feet was the quickest part. Her partial control made it fire at the sky after escaping her mortal body. 

She fell back, her last sight the vipers of blue and a setting sun. She wondered in the last moments of her love and if her next life would be far away from her.

* * *

 

Mako cried out, “Wait!” He stepped, fingers brushing heat as the flames Korra let out as her last actions in life hit him. Burnt hair filled his nostrils. His eyes widened as pain bit every nerve. He cried out and fell to the ground. He screamed and writhed in pain, too caught up to move and put them out. 

“Mako!” Bolin screamed. He ran to his brother. He took off his jacket and used it to smother the flames. He struggled as his brother screamed and sobbed. He didn’t stay still.

Mako’s breath was shallow and he didn’t seem conscious as the flames were finally snuffed out. Bolin looked over at Korra. Some sparks still elicited from her dark skin. He didn’t see her chest rise and fall. He ran off, sprinting into the temple. “KYA!” He ran into the woman in the hall. She dropped a basin of water and looked ready to kill him. He gripped her arms. “It went wrong.” 

Kya sent Opal to go to Asami and keep her from leaving. Told her to shout if something went wrong. 

She picked up the water from the ground, putting it into the canteen at her hip, and they ran out. “I didn’t see her breathing,” he told her. The healer sank down next to Korra. She pressed her ear to Korra’s chest. Silent as a stone. “Come on Korra.” She started to do compressions. She tipped back the Avatar’s head and breathed life into her. She called Bolin over.

“I know what to do. Go to him. He might make it,” he breathed. He took over. He counted under his breath and tried not to look at his burnt up brother. The air was filled with the scent of burnt flesh and hair. He felt like gagging and screaming. He was going to never let them be so stupid when they woke up.  

Kya healed the worse of the burns as much as she could. His breathing was labored. “Mako I swear to Raava you can’t leave that girl.” 

* * *

 

An isolated disaster hit the Temple. Tenzin and Jinora eventually saw the scene in the courtyard. “What happened?” Tenzin shouted, running over. Kya was quiet, not looking at her little brother. “Kya, answer me.” She stood slowly and adjusted her canteen. She moved slowly towards the Avatar. “Are they going to survive this! The world needs her alive. His wife needs him alive.” 

Jinora went to Bolin. He was hunched over Korra. “Is she breathing?” He looked at her, frowning and tears streaking his cheeks. “No...she can’t be…”

“She failed to redirect his lightning. Her feet lifted off the ground. They attacked at the same damn time,” Bolin sobbed. 

Kya sank down next to the two and pulled water, it wrapping around her hand and glowing. She turned Korra onto her stomach and ran her hand over her back. “She’s gone…”She whispered. 

Jinora’s ears rung and she felt weak. “No...that’s not true. Aunt Kya…”She felt tears sting her eyes. “She isn’t gone!” 

“I can’t fix this.” 

“What about spirit water? Hasn’t it worked before?” Jinora cried, standing. “We can save her!” 

“It’s too late.” Kya stood slowly, frowning. “Bolin, take Mako to a bedroom. Get an acolyte to watch over him. I have to go to Asami.” 

“But-” 

“That girl has been looking for me to help her for almost a year. I refuse to lose a third fucking person today!” She glared, silently cursing herself for being so immature. 

Bolin nodded slowly. He ghosted to his brother, picking up his broken body. He stepped away from the scene. He put him in a spare room. He sat at the bedside and hunched over. He wept, sobbing like a wounded animal left by the pack. 

He held Mako’s hand. “You gotta wake up man. I guess you won…”He looked aside. He shut his eyes, opening them when he pictured Korra’s body trembling before being forever stilled. He had her blood on his hands. He knew he broke her ribs as he began to pound to start her heart. Her only pulse was because of his compressions. 

He wanted to step in, but he had more common sense. He thought of his little girl every time an incident presented itself, knowing he could never leave Su-Toph fatherless and refused to leave his dearest Opal again. Mako saw pride. He was supposed to be the rational one. 

Bolin tightened his grip, being the only one gripping. He was only reassured by the whistling of Mako’s nose. It was broken several times when they were boys. 

“Your wife needs you alive!” Bolin cried to Mako. “Mako, man you have to come back!” He wiped his eyes. “Asami’s in labor. Any moment your kid’ll be here. Don’t you want to be there? I know you wanted to be.” He frowned. “Why did that duel have to consume you? It’s just Korra.” He paused. “It was…” 

He whipped his head when he heard screaming down the hall. He pushed his hair back and took deep breaths. He resisted gagging when that set the stench of burnt flesh into his nostrils. 

He stood up and paced. He spoke to his brother. “Our kids are going to grow up together man. Don’t you want to see? Maybe they can be pro benders! Su-Toph can move pebbles. Imagine if you made a fire bender. Just get a water bender and they’ll make a new Fire Ferrets. Better than us.” He looked at Mako. “You look like dad did…” He sniffled. 

“I want to be angry at her. I have for months. But it’s Korra. She’s done so much. Married us both to our wives. Took care of Opal when I couldn’t because of work. She made us something…saved our asses.” He stopped. “And she’s gone. I want to be angry about that!” He punched a wall and hot tears poured down his cheeks. “What are we going to tell her parents? And Asami loved her…”He swallowed. “Korra looked happy these past months. She didn’t seem to have a mask. That’s why she fought. But you actually seemed content too. Why you did…”He frowned. “One woman can ruin a strong relationship. I mean I almost was ready to never see you again all those years ago over Korra.” 

“I want to say no one here is at fault. People will blame Asami. Call her a whore, but she isn’t one. They’ll insult Korra for being so stupid. People will hate you for killing the Avatar, but you didn’t mean to. If you didn’t act at the same time, you’d both still be alive. At least you might…”

He stopped. He didn’t hear the whistle. “Mako?” He moved close and touched his brother’s shoulder. “Mako?” He leaned down, listening for breathing. Nothing. “Mako!” He shook his brother. “Hey man, this isn’t funny.” He sank down. “Open your damn eyes!” He shook him a bit more violently. He felt his blood coat his hands. He had their blood on his hands. The two people, at one point, were all he had. But he was innocent. They were innocent. 

He pulled Mako’s ring from his finger. He covered Mako’s body with a linen sheet before exiting. 

He sank to his knees in the hall and sobbed violently. The once peaceful place had the forming scent of death and screaming that allowed no peace no matter where one ran.  

* * *

 

Kya entered the infirmary to be met by screaming. Logic said run to her patient’s side, but she sauntered as the scent of burnt flesh stained the inside of her nostrils. She had been hit by it before as a healer. But this time...it would stick. She was stuck in a daze, everything distorted. She feared passing out. She held Korra’s sobriety chip in her fist. The girl held it close like it was her only possession. The only thing of real value the girl carried. She stuck it into her pocket before anyone noticed she held it.

Asami was in a bed with her legs propped up and a sheet covering her lower body. She wasn’t pushing yet, but Kya knew that it would be soon. She knew that even if Mako lived, he would miss his child’s birth. No time to go and heal him enough so that he could be by her side. She could hear Opal reassuring quietly it was almost time and that it would soon be over. Kya checked the progression, lifting the blanket, and looked at Opal. “She’s fully effaced. It’s time.” 

“No, no, no. Mako has to be here,” Asami gasped. She gripped Opal’s hand and cried out. “I can’t do this alone!” 

“You’re not alone. I’m here and so is Opal.” Kya looked at her. She already seemed to be tiring out. Though she hadn’t rested that well ever since she found out she was pregnant. Her pregnancy was hardly cleansed of stress even if she had stopped working by this point. Mako and Korra had most likely made it so her mind was hardly ever calm unless they expressly tried to keep her soothed. 

“Get my husband here!” Asami shouted. Her brow had a thin sheen of sweat. She gripped the metal bedframe as another hit. Kya was half-convinced the frame would be warped once Asami let go. The healer got up quickly and washed her hands in scalding water.

“You have to start pushing, Asami,” Kya told her. She slipped on her gloves. “Remember how to breathe. You remember what I taught you?” 

“Where is he?” Asami breathed out and looked at Kya. Another hit. “I need someone! Please!” 

“Focus on getting this baby delivered,” Kya pleaded. “Another one should be soon and if you prolong this, you risk infection.” 

“Fine!” Asami grit her teeth. Her look became determined instead of fearful.

“Okay. Next one comes, you push.” Opal held one of Asami’s legs while the woman herself held the other. Hardly a minute passed. “Push!” 

Time passed in the infirmary. Any conflict that could've happened luckily stayed away, the baby not breached and the chord did not wrap around the child’s neck. Her neck was fine and a cry came forth as soon as she was born. 

“It’s a girl,” Kya told the woman. She cleaned up the child and wrapped her up. 

Asami slumped after it was all over. She was left with her daughter resting on her sternum. She had never before seen a child that happy to be with their mother. 

Opal left the room once it was over. Her husband lingered outside. His eyes were red and he pulled her close. “How’s Mako?” she whispered. “She kept asking for him.” 

Bolin looked down. “He...he didn’t survive the injuries he got. He couldn’t block a blow in time.” He looked away, and Opal cringed.

“Korra okay? She needs someone...one of them.” Bolin was quiet. He rubbed the back of his neck and sniffled. “No...not her too.” He was silent. One thing rang in her mind:  _ what fools. _

“What are we going to tell her?” He mumbled. 

“Not now. She and her daughter deserve some time.” She kissed his cheeks and nose. 

“He didn’t even make it through the night.” He sniffled. “She lost both of them. She tried to stop them from doing this. They didn't listen. That baby has no father.” 

“Go clean up hon. Su-Toph wants her papa,” Opal sighed. Bolin nodded weakly and walked off. Opal looked into the infirmary.

Asami was quiet, holding her baby girl close. She rubbed her thumb over her tiny head. She had a few small strands that felt like feathers. They were pitch black. Her eyes were sparkling like gems. She had Mako’s eyes. “Your father wants you to be called Mizuko. What do you think?” 

The baby yawned and blinked. 

“Yeah, nothing special.” Asami smiled and kissed the girl’s head. “And you deserve a really special name.” She had put one of the caps Mako bought her on. It was a bright red little hat and had a fire pattern on it.

She looked at her daughter’s eyes and saw a thousand lives lived within the irises. The little bundle was already so astonishing to her. Those eyes were enough to tell the story of the girl’s past and made Asami confident that her future was truly going to be amazing. Asami oddly felt like the girl knew what she was saying. Though there was no way. It probably was just white noise to the child. 

Kya had left, claiming just wanting to leave the two alone. She came back, timidly drifting in. She looked almost as exhausted as Asami. “They scratch each other up?” Asami sat up, supporting her child and cradling her. “I knew someone would get hurt. I spent months trying to get Korra to refuse. But you know her.” She sighed. “Please tell me they realized it’s ridiculous and we can talk like adults.” 

Kya cringed and looked away. “Asami, you're no longer under a high-stressing situation. So I have to tell the truth…”She had something clasped in both her hands. She had Asami extend a hand. She placed a wedding ring and a metal chip into her palm. 

“That's Mako’s ring...and Korra’s sobriety chip.” She swallowed. “Are they alive?” She looked at Kya. The water bender was looking off. “Which one died?” She saw Kya’s lower lip quiver. “Does my daughter have a father still?” Kya opened her mouth and only let out a cracking squeak. “Does this world have Korra as the Avatar still?”  

“Mako died shortly ago. His body is still warm, and I’ve healed him to my best abilities, but it isn’t enough.” She let out a shaky breath. “Korra died once I arrive hours ago. A lightning strike killed her as she lost her balance. He fired while she was mid-movement. She was able to let out a large flame before it hit her. He wasn't prepared either and suffered terrible burns. The trauma damaged tissue and the previous pain was too much.”  

Asami felt her world shatter. She held her daughter close to her bosom. The baby merely slept. She closed her fist around the two pieces. It was quiet besides tiny breaths. Asami looked so calm in the moment. But that preceded the storm.

She let out a sob loud enough to alarm the baby. She cried as well. “No...it can't be…”

The healer went to touch her shoulder but she moved away. “Can I be left alone?” She sniffled and tried to calm her daughter. 

Kya bowed her head and shuffled out. She leaned against a wall and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up when she saw Tenzin. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held her hand up. He had been crying as well. She pulled him close. 

The baby hiccuped and whimpered after a few moments of Asami’s efforts or rocking and cooing to her. The inventor looked at her latest creation. She felt something heavy set in her chest as she poured over the reality.

This girl was born within a short time from Korra’s death…

She was born when the Avatar had passed…

Those eyes looked like they held one thousand lives...one thousand and one.

Asami looked at her daughter. Her amber eyes, that she expected to have a spark like her father, held a shimmer that she had seen once only in aquamarine eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Epilogue


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed since the Agni Kai. Asami struggles in how she is to tell her daughter about her past and why life for her is the way it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected this story to happen. I didn't plan to write this. I just had this one line pestering me that I knew would fit in this. "A man of fire and a woman from the land of icebergs." It just wouldn't leave my damn head. 
> 
> Also, I should delve more into Asami's feelings: She loves both of them. If she didn't love Korra, she wouldn't risk her marriage over the girl. If she didn't love Mako, she would've left him. It would've been so much easier for me to just have her go, "I don't love you" and have her go off with Korra. But I wanted to challenge myself and write a turmoil of having a commitment to her not be over her past feelings, have them returned, and then struggle because she still loved her husband. 
> 
> She tried to make it so Mako didn't find out so she could keep them both. She couldn't choose one of them. That led her to lose both. That's why. Asami could've just gone: "Don't fight her Mako, I choose you" or "Korra, don't do this. I'll leave him and be with you."

Years had passed. There was no need to search for the new Avatar. Asami’s daughter made history, being the first Avatar of noble blood and to be born in Republic City. It’s technically an Earth province, but in itself it’s own.

The world mourned Korra. Several statues were erected for the woman.

Asami bunkered down. She silently refused to fall in love again when she saw Korra’s lifeless body. No one let her see Mako’s. He was cremated and the ashes scattered. The funeral was filled with his co-workers and family. A hysterical Yin screamed at Asami that she didn’t belong to that family for what she did. She had outlived her son and now also her grandson. Some followed the shunning while others were still kind to Asami.

Senna acted similarly about outliving her daughter. She slapped Asami when she saw her at the funeral. She said she hoped the woman to be plagued with pain matching Korra’s pain in her final moments. They didn’t get her possessions or a single thing. Korra had put her few assets into a will, leaving them to be either donated or given to Asami. What Asami got was the armoire of her clothes that had drawers of her letters, the journals Korra wrote in and various little things she cherished. One of them was an old polar bear dog stuffed toy. There was also a little ring, fitting perfectly on Asami’s ring finger and a small letter saying how she wished they could’ve married. Asami wore it on her right finger and Mako’s rings stayed on her left.

The girl was growing, approaching an age to train. Everyday Tenzin came, checking in on his future student. He didn’t smile much when he saw the new girl. He didn’t call her by her name, but simply would call her “child” or “darling.”

Asami named the girl Korra. After the child’s past life.

She took time off to be with the girl. She planned to keep her life as normal as possible. No one Asami knew had a normal life. She knew her fame and fortune would keep the girl from normalcy. So would her rank in the world. But she tried in every way she could. She refused to push her off to a nanny or send her away. Tenzin said she should stay in the Temple where the White Lotus can train her and protect her. Asami opposed it and got herself in conflict.

Tenzin came in after Asami had avoided a few of his calls. He asked when she planned to move Korra the Temple. She said that wouldn't be happening.

“What do you mean you refuse?” Pang pressed. He was a White Lotus officer Tenzin brought over one day. A week after Korra’s fourth birthday to be precise. Asami was cleaning up the floor of her home office. It was covered in Korra’s toys. She got to play quietly in mommy’s office whenever she had to work at home. That was rare. She swore to not lock herself away for hours and hours.

“I see it better for her to have a life where she stays with me, attends schooling in the school her mother chooses so that she can have a normal social growth. So she can have normal friends, make simple relationships. Have her worry about a presentation and not being able to save the world even when she physically cannot.”

“All Avatars have in some formed been trained in an isolated situation,” he countered. “And she can’t avoid her role in the world.”

“Exactly. I saw how it affected Korra. She wasn’t adjusted or ready to deal with people. She was never taught to cope with her anxieties or depression. She was stuck in the idea that all she was was the Avatar. That made it so that anything that hurt her would send her falling apart. I refuse to let that happen to my daughter.” She stopped. “I’ll allow you to coordinate her training, but I will be raising my child. And if I see her losing herself, I will step in.”

“Korra was fine,” Tenzin cut quickly. He was calm in demeanor, but his voice indicated otherwise.

“Tenzin, you knew that was true. She was always negatively reacting.” Asami sighed, pushing her bangs from her face. “No one taught her how to deal with her emotions. You expected her to know zen and just adapt. That wasn’t her.”

“You have to do this. You don’t have much a choice,” Pang told her. “There’s a set of skills she must learn before she comes of age.”

“I have every choice. She’s not in any danger like Korra was, I’m her only living parent, and my staff is trained so that no one will get that far if they are an intruder. If you want to post White Lotus around here, I will allow it. But my daughter stays in my custody and care.”

“It’ll benefit her to train closely in our custody, Asami,” Tenzin reassured. She looked at him.

“You keep saying that, but where’s your proof besides traditions? You couldn’t control any of her actions because she resented being so blocked off. That’s why she joined pro-bending. It’s why nothing those older than her said would get through. You talking to her made her want to fight even more. She felt talked down to and fell apart if she failed because all she was taught was, failing is hardly an option and you have to try and try.”

“Don’t blame me for that,” he snapped. 

"Tenzin, I don't. You didn't teach her these habits. They did." She looked at Pang. He laughed nervously and approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Think of what your husband would want. He’d want her trained closely,” Pang interjected. She glared, making him recoil.

“You know nothing about my husband! So don’t talk about him like you know what he’d say if he were here.”

“Well if he were here, we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Pang muttered. Tenzin winced and he saw anger map over Asami’s face. Her light skin got red and her fists shook. He knew she could break Pang’s...everything if she wanted to.

But she stayed still. She cleared her throat after a moment of tense silence. “Please leave.” She looked down. Tenzin left with Pang.

* * *

 

Asami sat in the garden at her estate. She spent hours there nowadays. It never used to be like that. She was so used to being stuck inside. Her daughter made her step out, smell the roses, sometimes literally.

Korra was a beautiful young girl. She was a ball of energy. She had long black hair and bright amber eyes. She had a button nose and her teeth came in a bit crooked so that a lopsided grin flared a tip of a canine before anything else. Her favorite person hands down was her cousin Su-Toph. She would ramble on forever about her days with the girl. She knew the concept of the Avatar but didn’t know she was one quite yet.

Asami tried to say it every day. Now was a moment she wondered. She saw the child picking flowers so that her mommy would make her a crown.

_ What can I say to you, Korra? There’s so much to tell you. I don't want your role in the world to ruin your beautiful soul. _

The little one looked up at Asami and ran to her. Her dress’ skirt flared up as she ran. Her white shoes were stained by the grass. Asami braced herself, knowing the little girl could knock her off her feet if she hit her running fast enough.

_ How will you react to knowing that you are what lives on of a man made of flame and a woman who grew amongst the icebergs? Will you understand how I could love them both so dearly? The world thinks I loved neither. _

_ It hurts so much without them. Baby, will you know how much more you mean to be as you're all I have of them? Your brains will be compared to mine, but he was a brilliant man, your father. He died foolishly but lived a life of justice. Will you have that moral compass he brought to work every day? _

Asami smiled and scooped the girl up. “Plane mommy!” Korra giggled. Asami imitated the sound of an airplane’s engine and dipped and raised the girl.

“Korra 401 pending approval to land,” Asami chuckled, lifting her daughter back up. She knew that in a few years the girl would be too old for her to pick her up.

_ Do you know about the past you represent? Of the future you can shape? Honey, you’ll do such amazing things.  But please don't grow up too fast. _

“Land!” Korra crowed. Asami spun around.

“Mayday! We’re corkscrewing!” She spun around and then collapsed down. She plopped her daughter into her lap. Korra was grinning ear to ear. She had the flowers still in her hands, granted her little hands had warped the stems due to her excitement. “These the one’s you want?” She nodded. “Okay.” Asami took them and started to work. Korra was quiet while she worked.

“How can you get them to tie? They’re weak.” Korra looked up at her mom.

“I’m gentle.” She presented the little girl with the crown, placing it on her head.

“You can build anything mommy.”

“Mm, that so?”

_ You see me as your hero. But honey I've sinned so much. It used to hurt that you were her. Now it's what keeps me going. You're my daughter above all else. But you're also the next life of my only female love. _

_ And baby you wear those dark eyes like your papa did. He could use a look to make a girl fall in love. Do you realize you'll break hearts if you're not careful? _

“You could build a way to go to the moon!” She giggled. “I’s friend with the moon…”

“That so? You like seeing her every night?” Asami stroked the girl’s hair. She chalked the words up to the girl’s imagination.

“I miss her.” Korra got sad, frowning. “She went to sleep for fishy.” She didn't get the concept of death.

Asami tensed up. “You don’t say?” She remembered stories Korra told about her past lives. Mostly Aang’s. She had died disconnected to them. Asami wondered if her daughter may have gotten reconnected to them. Or did she only have her most previous life?  “When did that happen?”

Korra shrugged and pouted her lip. She pulled the petals from a flower.

_ You make my life worthwhile. Why did the second girl to knock me out have to also be the Avatar? I promise to be there for you. You’ll make the world so amazing, my child. But what will you think when you know why Papa isn’t here? Why your past life was the only Avatar to die before the age of fifty. How do I start? Will you hate me for being so weak? _

“I had an arrow! Like Jinora!” She ran a line over her forehead. The pigments from the flower she held smeared over her alabaster forehead. 

“Are you friends with the spirits too?” Asami asked. She rubbed the pigment away with her thumb and a bit of saliva.

“Yeah! They go  _ whoosh _ from snow!” She looked at the flower she dissected. “But I has hair then.”

“When does this happen?” She knew loosely that she remembered opening the spirit portals.

“Bedtime. Nice lady talks to me.” She giggled. “She’s Korra too.”

“She look like the statue in the park?” Asami put on a forced smile.  _ Korra do you see my wonderful child? I see you in her. She has your cute smile and loves too much. Will the world hurt her too? What can I do Korra to keep her from facing a young death? Your time was too short. Both of you should see this amazing girl. _

_ I want to change her outcomes. _

“Yeah. Avatar Korra.” She smiled. “I’m one too! She says so.” She looked at Asami. “Truth.”

“I know you’re telling the truth baby.” Asami kissed her head. “Can you bend?” Korra got really excited, smiling widely and thrust her arms forward. Her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth in focus. A moment later a rock the size of her tiny fist rolled towards them. “Good!” She kissed Korra’s head. “That’s a strong little Avatar.”

“Zin-Zin can teach me to make wind.” Korra smiled and climbed around on her mother. She stopped and looked at the sun. “Uncle Bo can help me move rocks. Kya can make rivers. She'll show me!” She got a bit sad. “Who teach fire?”

_ Your father dreamed of teaching you. He loved you so much even if he questioned if loving me was worth it. I never know how to begin. _

“We’ll find someone baby.”

Korra fiddled with her necklace. “Why don’t I have a dad?”

Asami sighed and picked the girl up. “Storytime baby.” She carried the child into the house. Storytime took a bit of time to get ready for as it was a rarity that Asami divulged her own personal stories. She told the girl so far about her grandparents, amazing things of the Avatar, and some of the funny work stories she had that were appropriate for a child. The child’s namesake or father made her worried to talk about.

She got the girl situated on the couch in the den. She had started a fire and made them cocoa. Korra hated tea. The child sat in her mother’s lap and twisted herself into a blanket. “What story?”

“The story of your father.” Asami stroked the girl’s raven hair, smoothing down the tresses. She held a photo album. She opened the cover. The first picture was their wedding photo. Mako wore an immaculate suit. He had a cut on his cheek due to slipping while shaving that morning. The phone was simple. Asami in her traditional dress, hair ornaments are done in ivory and jade. Her robes red with white, though they couldn’t tell in the picture. “I married him when I was twenty-five. He was twenty-four.”

“You were so pretty.” She looked closed. “His eyes! They’re like mine,” Korra gasped. She touched her father’s face on the picture, tiny fingers crinkling the film over the photo. “Where’s papa?”

Asami breathed out and talked. “He was an investigator. Like Miss Lin was before she retired. But not as mean. He was a sweet and quiet man.” Korra nodded, flipping through the wedding photos. “When he found out you were in momma’s belly...he was happy. He worked to prepare for you coming into the world. Even if he had to leave my side.”

“He left?” Korra looked at her mother.

“His job would send him away. So he could help more than just people in Republic City. But he’d always come back.” Korra stopped at a picture of Mako when he was a little boy. A family photo that Yin had given Asami when she was just engaged to Mako.

“Uncle Bo!”

“Yeah. When the two were children.”

“Why’s papa gone?” Korra looked at her mother, her eyes sparkling. They always brimmed with innocence. The inner corners pointed a bit up like they did with Mako’s. She had a similar brow shape.

Asami swallowed. “You remember what we talked about? How some people leave forever even if they don’t want to? It can be caused by bad things in you?” Her little girl nodded. “Your papa left forever before he got really hurt.” The little girl’s mouth hung open. Asami hugged her tight and she felt a sob catch in her throat.

“You okay?” Korra asked, muffled by her mother’s shoulder.

“Mommy’s just...she misses him.” Asami sighed and blinked away tears. Korra flipped through the images more, stopping at a picture she forgot about. A picture of her and Korra at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding. They were dancing, holding each other by the hip and leaned in close. Her gaze was downturned at the late woman’s lips.  Asami had bought the film off the photographer, not wanting that one photo to reach anyone.

“The girl!” Korra looked at her mommy. “You knew her.”

“That’s why you have her name…”Asami swallowed. “She was a close friend of your papa and me” Asami couldn’t begin to explain to the child what the web was for just three people to love. She wanted the girl to think, just for a bit unless she faced it, that love was simple.

Korra nodded. “She’s pretty.”

“Yeah. She was.” Asami shut the book.  _ Korra, why did you reach out to her? Why can she contact you when she’s just a child? _

“She was sad.” Korra frowned.

“Will you hug her for me when you see her next?” Her daughter nodded. “Good.” Asami picked the girl up, looking out as the sun started to set. “Dinner will be soon. Wash up first and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

The little girl ran off. Asami looked at the photo album. She flipped to the photos from her wedding day and the few she with Korra. “I’m sorry…”

She put the book on the shelf and walked out, hoping silently that her daughter wouldn’t figure out water bending while trying to reach the faucet.

She fiddled with her rings, looking around the halls.  _ I’m trying to make her life good. Have I done enough? Mako, do you see her grow every day? And Korra will you help guide her? _

She balled her hands up into fists, putting them to her chest so her first knuckles pressed into her heart.

_ I can’t wait to see you two again. I love you so much.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this story. Thanks for reading. Also it's hard as hell to try to write a child's speech.


End file.
